Akshun Man (rapper)
AKSHUN MAN IS A MAN OF FEW WORDS.......AS HE IS A MAN OF MUCH ACTION.........BORN AND RAISED IN THE INNER CITY GUTTERS OF PARK X, HE CONTINUES 2 CONQUER OVER EVIL AND FIGHT THE FORCES OF DARKNESS..........1MAN......1 WORLD.....1THUG......AS THE SAGA CONTINUES 4 THE VERY BEGINNING OF THE THUG MINDED DYNASTY!!!!!!!!!!! http://streetmuzikradio.blogspot.ca/2010/11/akshun514.html Biography Akshun Man is the product of a world gone mad and corrupt. Born & raised in the ghettos of Montreal, Canada, in a single-mothered family household, he was just like the rest of the kids his age who quickly gave up on school and turned to the street life. Writting his first rhyme at the age of 12, he immediately fell in love with the artform and eventually developped a passion for it. At age 15, he dropped out of school, started selling dope, getting high and living like his idols in the rap game.....in the fast lane. But that eventually landed him 1 year in a juvenile correction center for possession of narcotiks in the attempt to traffic. From there things only got worse. Since his initial arrest in '96, the long arm of the law would not let go of him that easily. Living from spot to spot, and going back in and back out of jail every other month, had Akshun's life spiraling downwards. But like they say,"at the bottom, the only way to go is up". In the summer of 2001, Akshun decided to travel to Los Angeles,California,for 2 weeks to visit his sister who was on about to give birth. On his return he decided that he would work towards making a move out there within the following year. Back on the streets,he hustled and saved every penny he earned 2 get that plane ticket money up. And as soon as he did,he was gone. Akshun stayed in L.A. developing his skills, making contacts and building bridges, for about almost a year. But the more he stayed,the more he seen the hidden, ugly and superficial face of L.A. Despite the "California Love",Akshun found himself surrounded with people not interested in his success,but cut-throat sharks who were only concerned about using him to their advantage.But as the saying goes "you cannot pimp a pimp", Akshun got back to MTL to formulate a new plan.Since,Akshun Man has been doing shows,has featured on countless mixtapes/albums, has a range of self-produced/directed videos,and dropped a mixtape entitled "America's Most Wanted" (available online). he has also took the time to start his label, his brand, production, publishing and distribution companies (BloodFire Recordz,Thugminded Ent., Akshun Publishing) which is set to be launched in 2012.Currently working on his album, he is also looking for fresh new talent to sign to his label as there is still a couple of spots available on his roster. Akshun is the modern day superhero that'll fight to the death against injustice everywhere. But at the end of the day, words will never be enough to describe him...Akshun speaks louder than words... Discography Albums * 2008: America's Most Wanted Mixtapes * on the mixtape The Return Of The Red Eye https://www.datpiff.com/Dialekt-The-Return-Of-The-Red-Eye-mixtape.243100.html * on the mixtape Digital Dynasty 21 http://www.mixtapepass.com/music/24344 * November 11, 2011: ThugMinded Vol.1 * January 8, 2013: ThugMinded Vol.2 * October 13, 2015: ThugMinded Vol.3: Gihad * * 2019: Singles * Ready For War (August 20, 2006) * MTL Anthem (August 20, 2006) * By My Side (August 20, 2006) * America's Most Wanted (August 20, 2006) * Pussy (Feb 23, 2007) * Move On (Dec 7, 2008) * Change Gon Come (May 24, 2009) * Put It In The Air (May 4, 2010) * ThugMinded * Quintessence (Akshun Man & 12Gage single) * ShowTime * August 5, 2012: R.E.S.P.E.C.T. (Akshun Man single) * January 8, 2013: PARA-SHOOT! (Akshun Man single) * February 14, 2013: WALKIN ON FIRE (Akshun Man single) * July 30, 2013: Hurt Nobody (Akshun Man single) ft Tommy Knok * September 20, 2013: Where Da Hood At (Akshun Man single) http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sFlgjAoUAOk * * Featured singles * October 31, 2012: Bury Dem Deep (Nillie single) ft Akshun Man http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMOtCYW0r8g * March 23, 2013: Thugminded (Mighty P single) ft Akshun Man * May 26, 2013: PX Anthem (Lil1 & Akshun Man single) youtube * June 18, 2013: Real Boyz (Hakim Docteuur & Warren Market single) ft Akshun Man Collab singles * August 21, 2018: High Standardz (Mercenair x Akshun Man single) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rzpVcQIsNEQ Songs * Featured songs * There You Go (Constantine The G song) ft Akshun Man http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQczy_PyqgE * Long Run (LogicMan song) ft Akshun Man https://soundcloud.com/logicman1/feat-akshun-man-long-run Freestyles * Freestyle Sept. 18 2010 (Akshun Man freestyle) * Jul 25, 2012: ESCALATORS CHAPTER NUMBER 2 (Akshun Man freestyle) Filmography * 2012: Le Prince Du Ghetto (film) Interviews * Music * Music Videos * Akshun - MTL Anthem * Akshun - Ready For War * Akshun - America's Most Wanted * AKSHUN MAN Put It In The Air OFFICIAL VIDEO * Akshun - Pussy * Akshun, Big Daddy, Elby, Nadia, JJ - Dead End * Goody Ft Akshun - By My Side * JAMHAITIAN.COM: WHO'Z DAT GURL OFFICIAL VIDEO * Real Boyz performing by Hakim Docteur and Warren Market featuring AkshunMan Videos * Sep 18, 2012: Laneway Carl's Montreal Sounds of the City Hype: Akshun Man * ESCALATORS CHAPTER#2 AKSHUN MAN.m4v * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRb8y85lIRM&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV: AKSHUN back to back] * AKSHUN MAN ARTIST OF THE MONTH // ARTISTE DU MOIS JANVIER//JANUARY 2013 ON FOUZORADIO.COM Gallery Links * Akshun Man'spage on open.spotify * Akshun music on ReverbNation * Akshun Man facebook page * Akshun Man facebook * ThugMinded Ent. page on facebook * Akshun on Twitter * Akshun myspace * Akshun channel on YouTube * Akshun tags on EscapeMTL.ca * Akshun Man profile on DatPiff.com * Akshun Man profile on HotNewHipHop.com * Akshun Man profile on Vimeo * Akshun Man profile on ProfileEngine.com * Akshun Man profile on google * Akshun Man on Dailymotion * Akshun Man on Coast2CoastMixtapes.com * Akshun Man profile on Yubil.com * BigBangRecordz official website * Akshun Man biography on MontrealHipHop.net See Also * Welcome to Montreal (film) Facebook page * List of Record Producers * List of Canadian hip-hop record producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Park-Ex, Montreal * BloodFire Recordz * Most Blessed (producer) facebook * Brotha Jackshun (rapper) * Hollow Point Pictures (production company) * Lil1 (rapper) * Warren Market (rapper) * List of CEO's Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Park-Ex, Montreal Category:CEO Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:ThugMinded Ent. Category:ThugMinded Ent. rappers Category:Akshun Category:ReverbNation Category:Facebook Category:Myspace Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Underground rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Biography needed Category:YouTube Category:Twitter Category:EscapeMTL.ca Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:DatPiff.com Category:Actors Category:MontrealHipHop.net Category:African-Canadian rappers Category:HotNewHipHop.com Category:Big Bang Recordz Category:Big Bang Recordz rappers Category:July 11 birthdays